


【瞳耀】藏锋

by corgi26



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi26/pseuds/corgi26





	【瞳耀】藏锋

一

半空乌云压顶，展耀蹙眉静立落地窗前，淡看着窗外满城欲来的风雨。  
高楼之下的人行道上，人头如蝼蚁匆忙奔走，而蓝牙耳机的那头，展夫人不满的嗔责仍在继续：“小耀你多久才回来一趟，为什么不回家住？！”  
展耀眸光紧收，面色又见冷肃，却只将一抹温柔传递过去：“妈，您别生气。我这边还有些公事要处理，等忙完这几天，我一定马上回家陪您。”  
好容易安抚完母亲，展耀将耳机扔到了一边。

天色在须臾间变幻出全然的阴沉灰暗，他看着不远处急闪一道霹雳厉光，忍不住握了握拳头。  
几秒之后，伴着如期而至的惊雷阵阵，门上砸响了重重的一下。  
展耀下意识将骤僵的脊背挺了挺，嘴边呓出声不辨喜怒的轻叹，该来的还是来了。  
就在这晃神片刻，砸门的拳头又加了几成力气，像是快要压不住满腔的怒火。  
终于，低沉的声音隐带威胁，穿透门框而来：“展耀，是你自己开门，还是等我把这门踢开？”

二

白家的宴会设在城中盛场，金樽玉盘的豪雅不凡，受邀者皆为本城名望，可谓世家如云。  
一片往来觥筹之中，宴会的不二主角，白家少爷白羽瞳却是手执杯酒，独坐僻静一角。  
他神色恹乏，不掩烦意，仅同场上几个相熟老友交谈寥寥，冷淡的态度劝退了一众欲上前搭讪交好的年轻男女。  
呵，白羽瞳无趣一嗤，他不抬眼也知道周围无数目光投奔而来的弦外之意，自己新近分手重获了单身，而今天他父母擅自做主的这一场，按白羽瞳一贯的性子，本是绝不可能答应的，以至于当他爽快地以“好”作答时，反把满腹说辞的白爸爸惊得一时语塞。  
既然迟早都要选一个，白羽瞳百无聊赖地晃着酒杯，余光暗扫向大门，倒不如选那个能把自己搅得心神不宁的……  
“警务处展处长携夫人到场！”

随着礼宾的高宣，白羽瞳的身形不可察地一顿。  
他状似漫不经心站了起来，神色恹然依旧，却是几步来到了父亲白允文的身后，陪着一同走向了大门。  
“许久不见，这羽瞳果然还是一表人材啊。”  
白羽瞳躬身淡笑，礼数十足，目光不动神色飘向展氏夫妇的身后......  
没有人？白羽瞳的眉头轻皱了起来。  
“哪里哪里，对了，你家展耀呢，怎么今天没来？”  
“别提了，我家那个书呆子啊......”  
白羽瞳把父辈的对话听在耳中，慢慢收起了笑容。  
”......他背着我和他妈申请了出国读书，这会人已经在美国了。”  
掌心似被指尖划破，隐扯出刺痛，白羽瞳将杯中的红酒一饮而尽，目光深暗难测，唇角渐浮出一抹冷笑。  
展耀，算你有种。

三

白羽瞳大概是这整个A城最不像富家子弟的豪门少爷了，这话出自他的女友妍希之口，收获附和认同无数。  
毕竟，敢抛下众多世家千金的橄榄枝，和一个普通家庭的灰姑娘在一起，实属圈里难得。更别提他一不玩车，二不收表，三不金屋藏娇，对豪门世祖那些或浪荡或挥霍的做派全无兴趣，连出门都是随性惯了，保镖从来的不带。  
倒不是真的从无波折，在更年少时，白羽瞳也曾遭遇过那么几次危险。所幸没有真的出事，反倒燃起了他对武术和健身的热情，就这么从小将这两样坚持练到了大，不仅考出了不少段位，还靠着不久前的一次英雄救美，救来了身边这位楚楚动人的女友。  
而这一次，在黑夜无息的暗巷，他救下的则是一个男人。

男人个头很高，不尽魁梧却是挺拔而立，皮肤在黑暗中白得发亮。  
然而最吸引白羽瞳的，是男人的那双眼睛。  
那是一双叫人看不透的眼，明亮灼灼，在面对明显有备而来的黑帮众人时也未曾流露出半分怯懦，仿佛完全没将眼前的危险放在眼中，又仿佛一切不过尽在他的掌控，带着过分的清澈澄明。  
白羽瞳将那双眼看得入了迷，以至于晃晃然地，在最后一刻才想起来要出手相助，毕竟看体格姿态，眼前受困的男人应该是个毫无打斗经验的斯文人。

黑帮明显是带了任务，无论路数武器都不是杀招，看样子意在掳人。  
白羽瞳以一对多，将男人护在了身后。  
他招招生风回击，余光间隙，果然从男人略惊愕的局促动作看出了这人四体不勤的本质，心里叫这小小发现惹得莫名失笑，一个分心，被迎面喷来的烟雾罩得霎时眩晕倒地。  
料想中的地面似乎没那么冷硬，白羽瞳迷迷糊糊地感觉自己被人搂紧在某处温暖，那温暖带着他并不常闻到的一股淡然冷香，簇拥着让他恍惚忘记了此身此地的危险。  
他无意识回抱住了这份新奇的让人贪恋的冷香暖意。  
隐约间，耳边一声轻笑。

四

“你们，”展耀跪坐在地上悠然开口，他将视线从怀里人的脸上抬了起来，在转向面前惊疑不定的黑帮众人时，已然换上了肃厉的冷意，“还真是不知死活啊。”  
“少废话！”  
眼前又起的蠢蠢欲动让展耀眸光愈深，他的手指轻触着怀中白羽瞳的脸，换来这人无意识的呢喃轻挣，展耀低声一笑，抬手打了个响指。  
一瞬间，对面所有的黑帮马仔身体一怔，停下了进攻。  
“你们知道他是谁吗？”  
展耀的声音不大，却像自带魔力，随着他的话音落下，对面所有的人皆是茫然摇头，神色间早不见凶意。  
展耀低头看向怀里，轻叹一声：“他就是白家的二公子，白羽瞳。”  
白羽瞳......白羽瞳......  
“今晚你们不仅带不走我，还开罪了白家。”  
紧接着，又是一下响指，黑帮众人如同刚从恶梦中醒来，俱是一脸惶恐，下意识急急后退数步。  
“同时惹了白展两家，”展耀的瞳色幽深愈冥，“我劝你们，好自为之。”  
幽静的小巷，伴着最后一声响指的清脆。  
“自求多福。”  
顷刻间，仓皇奔逃的急喘飞快远去。  
此刻逃了又如何，只怕此去不论死活，余生也将被噩梦缠绕。

展耀长出口气，额上已是一片冷汗。  
长时间的群体声音催眠，对催眠者的体力和心力都是极大的消耗。  
他下意识环紧怀里昏迷依旧的人，这才发觉白羽瞳的皮肤烫得不正常。  
刚才他一心施用催眠无暇分心，此时凑近一闻，果然是父亲近期频频提及的致幻剂，不仅能让人昏迷，还能……  
这种药剂的社会危害巨大，却是兰帮近年来的核心利润来源，亦是今晚所发生一切的那个关键。

白羽瞳无意识的挣动越来越剧烈，双手摸着展耀的腰线就环了上来，还嫌不满足地往那衬衫下摆里钻，完全是凭着本能索取肌肤相贴的亲近。  
堂堂的A大冷面校草，在黑帮面前也毫不含糊的展耀，就那么毫无预兆地一瞬间，从脸颊烧红到了脖子，哪还有刚才对敌时的冷静自持。  
“白.....白羽瞳。”展耀勉强按住白羽瞳不断折腾的手，俯低身体直看进他的双眼，“白羽瞳，你知道我是谁吗？”  
那眼神深邃得惊心，叫被药迷了心窍的白羽瞳也愣了足足三秒。  
可惜，只有三秒。  
“热......我要......”  
“白羽瞳，你要什么？”  
“......快......快给我......给我......”  
“白羽瞳，”展耀低哑轻唤，似感似叹，“白羽瞳......”

五

白羽瞳对于昨夜最后的印象，聚焦于脑海中无从回避的一连串过于旖旎迷乱的画面。  
他记得自己的意乱情迷，记得那份从未有过的炙热冲动，也记得最后一飞冲天时的绝然满足。  
还有，那一缕若有似无的清浅冷香。

醒来时，他身边躺着妍希，同他一样的浑身赤裸，附带着可见却不可说的青紫痕迹。  
一切似乎再清楚明白不过，妍希一脸娇羞地靠了上来，白羽瞳近乎木然地将她拥进怀里。  
肌肤相亲，却全无昨夜不啻疯狂的亲昵满足。  
怀中是最亲密的女友，昨晚他们终于突破了最后一层距离，再和美不过，白羽瞳知道自己该说些什么，给她些安抚柔情。  
可惜，所有的纷乱杂思滚到嘴边都失了序，只蓄出呐呐的轻声一句：“妍希......”  
“羽瞳，”妍希害羞地把脸埋进白羽瞳的胸膛，“昨晚我......很幸福。”  
胸口的温度真实却又渺远，鼻端是妍希发间惯用的樱花香气，清甜而可爱，却终不是那一味沁了他白羽瞳心脾的淡香幽幽，白羽瞳不动声色地将身体往一旁移了移。  
是谁？  
那个男人，是谁？

六

大抵全天下所有的女人都会嫌自己的男友不够体贴，在白羽瞳看来，两人兴趣爱好大异，如果没有一起想做的事，分开各自进行也是很好的选择。  
然而这个过于直接真实的答案，又一次惹了妍希的不快，这也是白羽瞳那一夜出现在老巷子的原因。  
他听说那里有一位很有名的首饰老师傅，这礼物肯定是亲手做的最有心，他打算磨一磨那个老师傅，学做个小首饰什么的，哄一哄妍希。  
没想到这么简单的一趟老巷行，却引出了一段过于奇幻美妙的际遇，又最终不知所踪。

自从两人突破了最后的肌肤之亲，妍希的粘人程度又下了一程，几乎让白羽瞳招架不住。  
纵然他心中有疑，却也不愿伤了女友的心。  
首饰计划被白羽瞳刻意搁下，却还是答应了每日接她下课吃饭的要求。  
在一个再平凡不过的下午，白羽瞳又一次驱车来到了A大。

A大久负盛名，是世界级的高等学府，渊博之气从斑驳不掩世事的石筑大门可略窥一二。  
渊博自是大气，连一进门的大草坪都是其他校园难得一见的幅员广大。而此时，草坪旁摆着好几张桌子，围着里三层外三层不少人。  
白羽瞳随意往那人群中飞掠一眼，在捕捉到最中心的一抹白色后，他蓦地停下了脚步。  
“那个男的是谁？”  
妍希快速藏住微变的神色，微笑道：“那么多人，哪一个啊？”  
“最中间的，穿白色卫衣的那个高个子。”  
“羽瞳你......不认识他？”  
“见过，”白羽瞳微眯起眼，神色淡淡道，“不过不知道名字。”  
“那是我们A大的校草，心理学系的。”妍希暗攥住拳头，咬了咬嘴唇，“他叫......展耀。”  
像是有所感应，不远处的男人隔着层层人群，亦将视线投了过来。  
一瞬交汇，白羽瞳自唇角勾起兴味的幅度。  
展耀，原来你叫展耀……

七

白羽瞳从不是个好打听旁人私事的人，但这并不妨碍他白少爷在需要时，凭借身边各种充裕的资源，第一时间获取自己想要的信息。  
展耀，警务处高级助理副处长展启天的独子。  
从小聪慧，是城中小有名气的天才神童。从五岁入学开始，一路跳级升学，十四岁就破格考入A大心理学系，目前二十二岁的他已经取得了心理学硕士学位，正在攻读博士。  
原来，这人跟我同岁。  
白羽瞳摸着下巴，翻开了下一页。  
双商超群，体能却是奇差无比，从小到大体育成绩都是刚刚好及格，疑似特殊对待。  
说到体能，白羽瞳不自觉回想起那一个过分热烈的夜晚，如果自己的回忆没有出错，这人虽然体育成绩不佳，白羽瞳忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，其实体力也不算太差吧。

展耀从系大楼出来，一眼看到了墙边的白羽瞳。  
这人的洁癖还真是名不虚传，无论何时，无论何地，都是白衣白裤，不受尘埃半点侵的卓然独立。  
不过，白色真的是很适合他的颜色，一直都是。  
“展博士这是……看我看呆了？”伴着耳边的大言不惭，眼前猛然出现白羽瞳坏笑的脸，那距离近得过分，带着热气的呼吸扑面而来，展耀急忙后退，就听白羽瞳笑着继续道，“我知道我长得很帅，不过展博士你.......”那视线在展耀的脸上放肆来回，掀起恼人的热度：“也很不错啊。”  
展耀顿时冷下了脸：“我们好像并不认识吧。”  
“确实不认识。”白羽瞳自眼角扬起肆意的狡黠，踱着脚下步步走近，“又或者，展博士，我们认识的，会不会比所有人都要......深？”  
一个“深”字，几乎贴着耳朵撞了进来。  
展耀紧拧起眉头，转身欲走，擦身而过间，他的手腕突地被白羽瞳一把攥住，大拇指不轻不重地擦着他腕间最敏感的皮肤，厮磨得太过亲密。  
这人偏还要得寸进尺地靠得更近：“那一晚是你，对不对？”

暗巷深幽，藏不住入心的一双眼，况论又一次亲近入鼻的清冷气息，那是经年抚卷之人才有的笔墨馨香。  
“你认错了。”  
毫不意外的漠然否认，展耀利落甩开了白羽瞳的手，只是那离去略显匆忙。  
白羽瞳的目光紧紧追随着那道纤细的后颈，着了迷地往下。  
蓝色风衣包裹下的曲线暗藏着怎样的诱惑，那是他独可领略的风情，那一夜，他是如何将手抚上那一弯脖颈爱不释手地调弄，又是如何撕开这人斯文禁欲的外衣，逼出一声声情欲失控的啜泣……

人走香淡，越想便越无从去抵抗，徒留不尽的怅然若失。  
这约莫是白羽瞳白少爷平生第一次体会到如斯情绪，以至于他怔愣原地半晌，目送那道背影彻底消失，最终摸摸鼻子，突然就笑了起来。

八

出身如白羽瞳，这世界有太多的太易得到，因为容易，便少了那么点执著之心。  
从小到大，他真正为之努力过的，武术健身算一个，现在嘛，似乎又多了那么一个展耀。  
那一晚巷子虽暗，也不至于记不住并肩作战过的人，何况这人还有着如此出挑的一双眼，一句轻飘飘的“你认错了”实在是来得太过敷衍。  
欲擒故纵的把戏，白羽瞳从小到大见过不少，可没有哪一次让他如现在这般，竟有那么些迫不及待。

当初他路见不平救下差点被小混混轻薄的妍希，连在一起都是妍希多次表白后的妥协之举，怕自己一次次的拒绝真伤了女孩的心，打的是等她遇到真正情投意合之人就放手的主意，却没想到，这先行一步的，难道会是他自己？  
从身体开始的亲密，算是一种什么感情，白羽瞳此前从未体会，自然也没法去下个定义。  
说爱或不爱，皆是一片模糊，但如果会在夜深人静开始想他，会在想他的时候浑身燥热，会在燥热之下撸上一发，又会在一发之后依然无法下火不得满足，脑中翻来覆去的还是他，那这大概算是个不大不小的问题。  
一夜情迷的细节似乎冒头得越来越猖狂，一帧帧的躁动画面从各个角落蹿至眼前，于毫无防备间向白羽瞳一遍遍重复展示着那夜身下的绽放，亦或鬓边的呻吟。  
贪恋，在心，或身体。  
想见他，控制不住地想要见他。

分手是白羽瞳提出来的，他设想过各种说辞，最终还是选择了最诚实的那一句。  
诚实，看似残忍，却往往能将伤害降到最低。  
“是因为展耀吗？”妍希的表情几乎算是镇定，只是那眼神于落寞中闪动些不知所以的光，莫名让白羽瞳皱起了眉头，却也不想去欺骗，于是他轻点了下头。  
“展耀，你竟然真的看上了他。”妍希笑得凄然，让白羽瞳禁不住有些心疼，正想说点什么来稍作安慰，就听对面柔弱的女生冷笑一声徐徐道，“你以为他真是什么无辜的好人吗？”  
妍希的脸上现出些白羽瞳从未见过的急切，像是受了刺激，隐隐还带着点疯狂：“那晚他打电话叫我过去，说你喝醉了，需要我这个女朋友来处理。可是第二天醒来，除了躺在你身边，我连发生了什么都不记得！”说到这，妍希强作镇定的表情终于露出了一丝狰狞，“我不记得我们两个发生了什么，可我清楚地记得，在酒店里，当我看见你们的时候，你们两个的身上都是......都是......”  
“妍希。”白羽瞳沉声打断了她的话，“这件事，与他无关，是我对不起你。”  
但论及无辜，可从来不是展耀。

九

致幻剂的药效特性，警方对兰帮势力突如其来的打击，甚至于那一夜为什么堂堂警务处高级助理副处长的独子会落单出现在那样的地方，还有自己被下药的细节，黑白两道竟然一点风声也没露出......  
白羽瞳轻敛眸光，手指轻敲起桌面。  
至于让妍希记得什么遗忘什么，或刻意或无意，论操纵人心，他缓看向手边的调查报告，又有哪一段记忆的消失是在那个心理学天才的预料之外呢？

或许，只有那份被自己压在身下无助呻吟的青涩，才是这人无从掩饰的脆弱吧。  
索性放任自己又一次想到喉间干涩心火燎原，白羽瞳舔了舔发干的嘴唇，却是难得放肆地大笑出声。  
展耀，如果这是你想要玩的游戏，我白羽瞳奉陪到底。

十

白羽瞳恢复单身的消息在特定的圈子里飞快传播，与此同时，展处长也收到了白董发出的邀请。  
此次邀请乃是家宴的规格，地点定在一家低调大气的私房菜内府，两方均是一家三口出席。  
同是身居高位之人，展启天和白允文谈笑甚欢。  
“日前我家羽瞳身历险情，恐有后患，有赖展处长你们警方大力整顿，白某真是感激不尽啊。”  
“白董实在客气，维护社会治安、保障民众安全乃是警方职责之所在，白董如此谬赞，展某实在愧不敢当......”  
父辈忙着场面往来，两位母亲也是意气相投，在一旁将护肤心得交流得畅快。  
白羽瞳轻晃酒杯看向对面淡然端坐的展耀，微笑着将音量恰到好处地辐射全场：“展先生，这里的花园很美，恰逢今晚满月，要不要我带你四处走走？”  
“叫什么展先生，羽瞳你跟着我们叫他小耀就行。”展妈妈亲切道，“刚好这孩子一天到晚就知道看书也不爱动，羽瞳你赶紧带他多走动走动，不然就真成了书呆子了。”  
白羽瞳起身冲几位长辈恭敬欠身，转头看向展耀：“小耀，那咱们出去走走？”  
展耀淡淡一笑，躬身而起：“那就麻烦了。”

花园设在后庭，占地不小，亭台楼阁一应俱全，一看就是花了大功夫的名家设计。  
此时正值春夏，满园众芳叫满月银辉晕染出好一片明暗相应的雅韵，理该叫人不住品赏。  
只可惜，如今身处这园中月下的，是满场最心怀鬼胎的两位。

“小耀你既然是学心理学的，那你......会不会催眠？”  
白羽瞳的语气自带慵懒，将尾音上挑出不尽余意，听得展耀心头一跳。  
他此时走至花园一角，眼前除了周遭花圃已是无路，正想从旁偏转，一回身，白羽瞳不知何时已迫至近前。  
“你......”  
“小耀……”寻常不过的名字却叫这人唤出了些许缠绵的低回，展耀咬牙后退，寥寥几步，便是再无可避，而这人的双臂已然撑住他两侧墙壁，将他困在小小一方怀抱。  
“白少爷，你这是干......”  
腰被猛地环住往前一带，在展耀下一个字冒出来之前，他的唇忽叫眼前这人蛮狠攥住，含在口中吻得热烈。  
唇上的轻咬诱惑地引他开口，灵巧的舌尖如蛇绕着他的唇角轻舔，突如其来的刺激让经验匮乏的展耀没多时便软了腿脚，几乎是下意识往身前的力量去攀附。  
待他恍惚意识到自己的窘境想要挣扎，敏感的腰侧便迎来了颇有技巧的一掐，随着“啊”一声惊喘，伺机已久的舌头趁虚而入，不由分说缠住他的，吸吮厮磨，再难挣脱。  
一吻许久方毕，展耀忍不住气喘吁吁，他整个人被白羽瞳拢在怀里，衬衫下摆不知何时被扯了出来，而这人的一只贼手已是又一次地不请自入。  
看来无论有没有迷药作祟，某人在吃豆腐上的偏好总是逃不开一个钻。  
“住......住手......”  
本该厉声斥责的一句硬是叫腰上突如其来的抚弄搅得泄了底气。  
展耀咬牙瞪向眼前恬不知耻的白羽瞳，就见这人嬉笑看他，眼神却是铮亮无波紧锁而来：“那么小耀，你......有没有催眠过我？”

十一

阴沉半空炸响又一道惊雷，门外声音愈冷，是显见的不耐烦，展耀最后攥了下拳头，终于还是开了门。

许久未见的男人依然是白衣白裤的英挺，只可惜那周身罩着一股寒凉冰意，嘴角紧绷分明，视线更是凌厉逼人。  
展耀半扶住厚重木门，抬头承住那满目冰霜，不卑不亢地问好：“好久不见，白少爷。”  
好久不见？  
白羽瞳冷冷一笑，抬脚越过眼前的男人，擦肩之际，两人手臂相撞，撞出不可闻的悸动，于一室交锋静默蔓延。

展耀感受着手臂上隐发的力道，暗叹着关上了门。  
随着“咔嚓”一声落锁，身后气息骤然压来，白羽瞳的双臂猛地撑住门板，将他迫在了狭小空间，不得动弹。  
身后的怀抱泛着冷意，咫尺间的热气却一下下打在耳后，灼出后颈激荡而起的层层涟漪。  
那呼吸亲密得像贴着皮肤，在脆弱的脖间肆意游走，如同巡视领土的狩猎者，让展耀控制不住地颤抖，喘息着将额头抵在了白羽瞳的掌边。  
舌尖带着滚烫的温度，沿着他伏下的颈线舔得蛮横，下一秒，男人锋利的牙齿紧咬住他的喉咙，扼住了他最后的或可生路，一字字切齿道：“回来了，就别想再跑！”

十二

昏暗的房中，床头灯发着淡淡黄光，照出床上交缠的两具胴体，旁观着这一场过于折磨的欢爱。  
大床剧烈摇晃着，不断发出暧昧的响动，白羽瞳举臂撑在展耀身上，他双掌微微用力，将男人的胳膊压紧在床上，脸色叫灯光打出晦昧的莫测。  
展耀的皮肤本就偏白，此刻他赤裸着身体，在体内次次不留情的顶撞下，将身下的深蓝真丝床单抓出一团凌乱，又叫周身情欲催动的艳红包裹，衬得整个人白里透粉，是越发惹人凌虐的无辜淫靡。  
白羽瞳深眸一黯，缓下猛摆的腰身，低伏身体倾至展耀唇边，伸出舌头舔去那上面几滴新渗出的汗珠，哑声低诱：“叫出来，”说话间又挺腰急顶一下，“叫出来，就给你。”  
伴着这一连串的动作，粗硬的虬龙在湿热的穴径中挺进更深，擦着展耀那处快感而过，带起一阵似电流的冲击，让他忍不住一口呜咽出声，又立刻咬紧牙关，将头转向一旁，不去看身上得意作恶的男人。

白羽瞳对展耀骨子里的倔强了如指掌，但他本就意在惩罚，自然不会轻易作罢。  
撞击开始变得漫不经心，没一会，不成调的挺动也停了下来。  
下意识收缩挽留的穴口激出了白羽瞳额头暴起的青筋，他急急粗喘一声，没忍住又给了一发狠撞，换来身下一息压抑的闷吟。  
白羽瞳听在耳中，欲火更盛，发泄般猛咬住展耀早已满布红印的脖子，克制着想要疯狂驰骋的冲动，终于一咬牙将膨胀到极致的茎身缓缓退出大半，只留了个红到发紫的茎头，在甬道内来来回回地搅动惹火。

展耀叫体内巨大的空虚生吊着，他不敢放松牙关，不敢让那一声声过于脆弱的呻吟放肆而出，他的指尖拼命揪紧手中的床单，想要抵抗体内不断叫嚣的渴望，这渴望让他发疯，也让他再不是他。  
可身上这人，显然看出了他不堪一击的无助。  
体内的硬挺只在入口处隔靴搔痒地厮磨，丝毫没有填满他、解放他的打算，偶尔擦过那处的一两下，急带起冲天的爽意，像能将他托起至最高空，却又在下一刻冷漠撤退，将他自高空狠狠抛下，叫他在冰火交替的煎熬中挣脱不得，不得挣脱。

手中的床单被一股大力拽着往外拉，展耀下意识收紧手掌，想要挽留这最后的凭借。  
“小耀......”一声低叹于挣扎间飘渺而来，展耀叫那语气中过分的酸柔戳得心悸，恍恍惚惚就松了手。  
手中的空虚紧接着被填满，有力的心跳从相抵的掌心传递而来，带着滚烫的热度，扑通扑通，伴着他的，韵律仿佛天生的和谐，合该就是一对。  
小耀......  
这一回是男人的唇，带着同样的滚烫，于今晚，于这场角力的欢爱，第一次吻上了他的。

唇上的厮磨极富耐心，轻吮住他的下唇柔柔地舔，传达着男人于情欲煎熬中最深的隐忍。  
展耀的眼角突如其来地发了烫，他理不清心中盘纵错杂的计较，可一整晚叫情欲如何折磨也不曾溢出眼眶的泪，就这么不设防地滑了下来。  
他回握住掌中的双手，同身上的男人十指交缠，缠得痴迷。  
他轻启双唇，稳稳承下了男人狂风暴雨的侵占，占得心安。  
他紧搂着身上汗湿的臂膀，在又一次被猛力填满的瞬刻，覆于男人耳边，沙哑着唤出了他的名字：“白羽瞳。”

十三

一夜放浪，白羽瞳醒来时只觉得周身疲乏，却是再满足不过。  
他闭着眼睛勾起唇角，手臂往一旁去摸，什么也没摸到。  
不会吧，这家伙又跑了？！  
白羽瞳连睡袍也顾不上穿，急急奔出卧室，所幸悬着的心很快又落了下去，那个瘦削挺拔的背影，正抱胸站在窗前，看着雨后稍见清亮的城市，像是在发呆。  
白羽瞳也懒得再去穿衣服，他大剌剌光着身子走了上去，从后面环住了展耀。  
展耀像是毫不意外，往后靠进白羽瞳的怀里，一会才轻声道：“你刚才，是不是以为我又走了？”  
白羽瞳轻嗤一声，懒洋洋道：“展博士你在我这可已经有了两次黑记录，所谓事不过三，这次你就算再跑，我白羽瞳也一定会把你抓回来。”  
展耀淡淡一笑，拍了拍腰间搂得过紧的手。

过于骄傲的人，如何驯服，分寸总要细细去拿捏。  
太过热情主动，来得过于轻易，只怕是不懂珍惜。  
“你认错了。”  
那一晚，哪一晚，不过心领神会的小小破绽。  
对爱的贪恋，无论心或身体，关于你白羽瞳的，我展耀便是全都要。  
否则，白羽瞳，你怎么对得起我从十二岁被你救下起绵延至今的......年少喜欢。

腰间的手慢慢摸了上来，顺着展耀的腰线贪婪揉弄，却在他胸前停了下来。  
白羽瞳细长的手指勾住了一枚风格略显粗犷的戒指，那戒指用一根白金项链穿着，正稳稳戴在展耀细白的脖子上。  
“这就戴上了？”  
展耀如何听不出那戏谑之下的得意欣喜，淡笑着将戒指勾了回来：“原来不是给我的，那我这就摘下来？”  
“你可以试试。”  
白羽瞳狠喷出一声鼻息，低头咬上了眼前诱人的脖子。  
为了打出那几个英文缩写，老子没少挨老师傅的骂，这一句句的，可都要从你展耀的身上讨回来。

“白羽瞳，你还记得吗，你那一晚在花园问我，有没有催眠过你？”  
“嗯？”白羽瞳正忙着啃展耀的脖子，闻言停下偷香的动作，咬上了他的耳垂，“当然记得。”  
展耀轻笑出声，自白羽瞳的怀里转过身来，细细对上他铮亮依旧的眼睛，那双眼此刻眸光流转，涌动着让人心安的波澜。  
“我或许可以催眠这世上所有的人，白羽瞳，只除了你。”


End file.
